Rockhopper: The Ice Temple
Rockhopper: The Ice Temple is the 2nd quest created by Rockhopper and Sockhopper. It takes place in Trans-Antarctica. There are 4 teams - the Ices, the Rocks, the Mountains and the Waves. The sixteen explorers, as with Rockhopper: The Island Quest, must cross the dangerous Trans-Antarctic mountains to reach the Ice Temple, where they must find the chunk of ice needed to save Club Penguin, before bringing it back. The moderators are there to help them. It lasts from 28th January - 22nd February 2013. On February 6th, there was a malfunction by an unknown source, and it has yet to be discovered. Until futher notice, communications are scrambled. Updates Only Aparnaa and/or Sir Jjoeyxx can edit the updates! February 9th - Day 11 The communications have returned and the updates have been carried out again. The cause was a dense blizzard, blocking out our signal. The teams have lost 3 valuable days of the quest now, and must hur- BZZZK! COMMUNICATIONS SCRAMBLED! Leaderboard Here are the teams. (NOTE: Moderators get points for introducing teams through challenges, although they aren't competing against the teams): 4th Place: Ices - 3 explorers, 6 crystals. Eliminations: Matrix Bird (brought back), Rookie. 1st Place: Rocks - 4 explorers, 19 crystals. (Nobody was eliminated) 3rd Place: Mountains - 4 explorers, 8 crystals. Eliminations: Secretbox12 (brought back). 2nd Place: Waves - 4 explorers, 9 crystals. Eliminations: Zarr (brought back). Moderators - 18 points. (Each moderator is assigned to a certain team: Saver23 - Ices, Gary - Rocks, Rockhopper - Mountains and Sockhopper - Waves.) So far, the Rocks are in the lead by 10 crystals to the Waves, who are one crystal ahead of the Mountains, with the Ices now only 2 crystals behind. Only Rookie has been eliminated for good. Only RH and SH have not introduced challenges. Come back tomorrow for Day 11, with the more of the spirit trials and more on Rockhopper and Sockhopper! Teams Here they are, mixed from the Island Quest teams. The teams got altered last minute on January 27th, a day before it started. It says the team then the color they wear. Ices (Ice Blue) Rookie - Walden0872 won the previous one, so he takes his place! Eliminated: 16th Anna Zooks (Leader) - After just missing out in Meddling Maze - she's back for that final place! Narvy - Using his brain to keep him in the game! Matrix Bird - This bird just missed out on the temple last time round - but he's back for more! Rocks (Burning Red) - Also Aunt Arctic's Family Director of the EPF - Aunt Arctic is the Director, and last place wasn't very good, so she's back for the win! Hannah Savannah (Leader) - It's her first quest, so she hopes to do better than the rest! Uncle Arctic - Trying to impress Aunt Arctic... ooh la la! April Arctic - She's the youngest explorer, but she won't let that stop her! Mountains (Shining Yellow) Jjoeyxx - He is the same team as before, and is hoping not to be eliminated due to luck!!!\ Secretbox12 (Leader) - Hoping to learn from last time! Cadence - This time she can put her flippers in bugs! Lolz - Sticking with Cadence, but hoping to get to the final! Waves (Dark Blue) Captain Green (Leader) - Just missing out on the final last time - but back for more! El Shades - This mysterious figure has learnt that he gets what he gives! Ninjabert - He isn't allowed to enter, but has forced Rockhopper into letting him! Zarr - Trying to save his shipmate, Yarr! Moderators Unlike Rockhopper: The Island Quest, there were Moderators. Moderators are the winner and runner-ups from the Island Quest. Those were Saver23 and Gary. Walden0872 was also a moderator, but he can't take part in the quest, even as a moderator, due to having an operation affecting his thinking. They tend to introduce the challenges to explorers, and tell them how to get the jewels. Rockhopper and Sockhopper get them to feed back on the explorer's progress. They ask questions to the teams at the start and end of the day. They don't turn into ice and they are experts. Like the other teams, they wear a different color. They wear Blizzard White. The Full Story After the success of Rockhopper: The Island Quest, Sockhopper invited everyone to the Iceberg for a feast! They were able to play Aqua Grabber for free, and get free coins for it. Yarr and Zarr went down under in the Aqua Grabber, but they saw the pearl (which controls CP), and it was dying. Only life-saving ice could save it - and this was only found across the Trans-Antarctic mountains. Rockhopper bravely started a special quest to find the Ice Temple where the ice is. His 16 explorers divided into 4 teams with 3 moderators crossed the icy rivers and mountains to the seas of the temple - where the ice resides. Would the quest succeed or not?! Find out this February......... Challenges Here are the challenges! If you fail a challenge, you will turn into ice. The spirit trials earn jewels (in bags), and 8 jewels will get an explorer back, if the team chooses so. 18 days are for training, but the final 2 will be carrying out the task in hand. Leadership Tasks - Day 1 Nobody gets eliminated here, just to decide the leaders. If leaders are tied at the same time, they will roll a dice. Pennant Run The explorers used flags and ran up and down with them, placing them upright in holes at the other side. Only one flag at a time. The first 2 would move on to... Spear Strike The remaining 2 explorers threw spears at hanging bags. The first to get all 3 becomes leader. Barrel Roll The team had separate barrels which were color-coded. They had to go around a course of colored flags using the color denoted to their barrel. They then had to smash down a gate with their barrel. The first 2 move on to.... Shot Hurl The 2 had to, with a catapult, fire shots at 3 hoops. Whoever hit all 3 first would become the leader. Ring Line The explorers had to throw chains with heavy metal balls on the end through high hoops. The first 2 to get through all 4 hoops would move on to... Symbol Square The 2 explorers had to run back and forth with 9 pieces of the puzzle, and then construct a square with it. The first to build the puzzle becomes leader. Shield Race The four explorers' task was to carry the heavy shields to their holders at the other side, carrying them over hurdles as they went. The top 2 move on to.... Shape Build The explorers had to run back and forth with pieces, and then once collected, they had to fit them into a triangle shape. The winner became leader. Spirit Trials - Days 2-15 The team challenges that build the quest together. White Water The team, under the guidance of the leader, had to paddle their way down rapids, collecting jewels as they went. They were all in one boat, and if anyone fell out, they would be eliminated. Magnetic Maze The leader was looking on top of a maze, with the other members of the team below it. He had to guide them through the dark maze, and when they reached the middle, they would earn a jewel. If time ran out they would be eliminated. River Rope The explorers are in separate coracles, and have to pull themselves along a strong current using a rope. If they get washed away or fall out of the coracle, they are eliminated. Every successful attempt earns a jewel. Letter Path The explorers stood in a row, and one explorer had to answer the question, then stand on the stone on the next row which had the letter the answer began with. There was 4 questions, and every explorer who reached the end of the path would win a jewel. Fail, and you are eliminated. Thrall Threads Similar to Vine Maze, threads are attached everywhere round the forest from tree to tree. The explorers must make their way through the thrall threads without touching them, collecting jewels as they go. Puzzle Count The Reindeer Puffle cames out of the rock, and gives them a question. The question can be a spelling, or a math one. The math was filled with numbers, and the spelling is letters. The explorers had to work out the answer to their question, and step on the stones which had numbers or letters that, when added together, make the answer. If you are incorrect you are eliminated. If you and your team were correct, the auto gate will open, and you will earn 4 crystals! Archer's Aim The team had to fire arrows with a bow at targets. Only one jewel would be earned for each explorer though, and if the avalanche was quick and caught you (when you hadn't earned a jewel), you would be eliminated. The Descent In turns, the explorers had to abseil down a cliff as fast as possible then getting into a boat before time ran out. If you were slow you would be eliminated. Jewels are hanging on the cliff if you are brave enough to collect them. The Climb Explorers had to paddle over to a rock, then climb the almost vertical cliff, with a few ledges to help. Jewels were on the cliff too. If you were on the cliff and ran out of time you would be eliminated. Cursed Earth Like in the island quest, you must use bales to get across the earth. If you touch it, even for an instant, you will be eliminated. Everyone must escape within the time limit, with one hanging jewel to be safe. Any bales placed outside the earth would vanish, along with anyone on them. Note: Only some hanging bags have jewels in them. Longboard All team members must paddle out on long boards, but they must lie on their bellies. If you are too slow and reach the shore too late, you will be eliminated. Every successful paddle will win a jewel. The Chest The team, using logs, had to manoeuvre a heavy chest to hanging keys to open the 4 locks. Behind each lock was a jewel. Time was limited however, and when it ran out it would disappear. Catapult Drop The team used a giant catapult to fire rocks at 4 targets. Each target earns a jewel, but they must be earned within the time limit. Rope Reach The explorers, one by one, had to make their way across a high rope, using hanging ropes to hold onto. Half-way through, they must climb down a ladder, to earn a jewel. Once back on the rope, they must get across to the other side, without falling into the river. Final Week Challenges - Days 16-20 After 3 weeks, the remaining explorers will head to the final week. There are no teams but the moderators was in the final week. Crystals were not in the final week except for the drawing ice so if you turned into ice, you can't be brought back until the quest suceeds. There were 3 winners at the end of the final week (1 real winner and 2 runner-ups). The winners will be moderators in the next Rockhopper quest. Day 16 The Torrent The team with most jewels is secured in the final, but the others must head into this Torrent of water. They must go up rapid rivers, using a rope to help. Then they must swim to a waterfall, climb it with a rope, with water pouring down on you. Then you must dive in the icy cold pond, before swimming to a rock, which makes you safe. The slowest explorers are eliminated. Up to 4 explorers may be eliminated here. The Snowy Vines The remaining explorers will then battle for the leader of the final week. Each explorer will have a ice bracelet sticking on the vine. The remaining explorers must cross the Icy Lakes using the vines and landing onto a snowy blanket, which makes you save. The vines must have the ice bracelet to move so if you lost the bracelet, you'll be stuck until one of the moderators rescues you. Whoever gets to the snowy blanket first will be the leader of the final week. Nobody gets eliminated here. Children of Green Like Rockhopper: The Island Quest, the explorers must get pass through the Children of Green. They have to pick the correct tribe they are in the past 3 weeks. If they are correct, they have to be save by passing the Green Children without looking. Explorers who picked the wrong tribe or looking at the Green Children will be eliminated. Sockhopper's Secret The explorers must answer instructions to create a potion. They must give it to SH and then he will reveal the next step on the quest - but first, he reveals a secret. (It will be revealed on 18th February!) Day 17 River Raft Using a crossbow, the final 6 had to secure a raft and then pull it onto the bank so they could use it. River Escape Whilst in the raft, explorers had to climb a ladder half-way down the rapids, before hanging onto a wire and shuffling across it to the shore. If they failed, they would be turned to ice. Shuttle Line The explorers had to figure out how the pulley works, then use it to cross the river on a wire. Ice Shields Each explorer must use blocks in different colors to retrieve their shield before escaping the clearing with it - protected from the ice statues' glare. Demon Trap Explorers must paddle out on longboards, like Long Board, but on their knees, and with an oar to help them. They must be quick, as explorers turned to ice are quickly catching up. If you are caught you turn to ice. Day 18 Buried Treasure Sockhopper had tricked Rockhopper to go on a false path to the temple, leaving the explorers alone. He gave them a fake journal with instructions that he said were from Rockhopper. The journal described four sets of 5 symbols, and piles of rocks scattered on the beach displayed different symbols. The piles that matched the symbols would show where to dig, to reveal chests with parchments inside. All this had to be done quickly, as ice demons were approaching from behind. Magic Potion Scattered around the body of water were several blocks. They had to stack these to make a tower, then one explorer would stand on the tower and reach for the hanging potion. They then had to figure out where to put the potion so that a map would appear. Golden Portal Firstly, the explorers must translate ancient runes on the rock, which revealed a riddle. Upon giving the answer, the hole on the stone would light up. The portal would appear after one single hit from an arrow at the hole. Day 19 Demon Patrol The explorers had to assemble a catapult with several scattered pieces around a courtyard guarded by ice demons. This had to be done without being seen. Catapult Attack The explorers used the catapult to fire rocks at the ice demons to destroy them. Once again, they couldn't be seen. The Gauntlet The explorers had to run past a line of ice demons through ropes, hurling balls at them. They used their shields for protection. If they were caught by an ice demon they would turn to ice. Blast Path To enter the Ice Temple, the explorers had to use poles with hooks to hook up hanging cylinders and place them in the holes on the path to stop the steam from coming. They had to do this quickly, because the slowest would be turned to ice. Day 20 - Final Day Break Out The explorers get tied up in a cellar, and have to undo the ropes binding them. They must then follow instructions from the journal to mix a potion, that when thrown at an ice demon would vanquish it. The explorers wake the guard ice demon though, so they must pretend to be asleep, then throw it at him. The Force There are 3 columns and 6 rows of different shields on the ground. They must memorize their previous steps, and if they step on a wrong shield they go back to the start, so they must try different combinations. The winner here gets a headstart in.... Deadly Ground The three remaining would have to cross a long balance beam with rotating spikes and giant maces knocking you off. If you fell you would turn to ice, the other 2 continue to the next challenge, with the winner here getting a headstart in... The Lair The previous first placed explorer starts 10 seconds ahead. They are in a cage, and must pull themselves up with metal bars so that they can reach into a box of yuck creatures to find a key to open the next box. There are 4 boxes with different things. The last box has a skeleton's hand in it, and you must take the key from the hand. The winner must then choose to go and help Rockhopper to succeed the quest or to go back and help the second place explorer. The roof starts falling so they must be quick. They must then open the final cage with the chunk of ice inside it. Rats and a scorpion are there too, so they must be brave. The winner then will go and greet RH with the ice, but a dramatic twist happens. Find out on 22nd February 2013.... Gallery River ROPE.png|An example of River Rope designed by Saver23 (one of the moderators). Break Out.jpg|An example of The Lair. Teams.jpg|The four team flags. Category:Pirates Category:Events Category:Quests and Tournaments